Dilemme
by Sanashiya
Summary: Le passage de Kadoma dans la chambre de Mizuki et Sano n'a pas été sans conséquences. Un reste de tension subsiste... spoilers tome 14. One shot.


Auteur : Sana  
Série : Parmi Eux - HanaKimi  
Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à Hisaya Nakajo (oui oui, même Sano... ToT) et je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette fic ...  
Rating : tout ce qu'il y a de plus soft :'D ah, enfin, à peu près ... bon allez, on va dire, K:3  
Genre : one-shot... et pis voila xD  
Note: c'est un ptit one-shot que j'ai écrit comme ça parce qu'on me l'avait demandé. Il casse pas des briques, mais je vous le mets quand même. xD

° ° ° ° ° °

Après l'affaire Kadoma, la vie dans la chambre 205 s'était compliquée. Sano n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Mizuki. A présent, les choses étaient revenues à la normale, mais on sentait tout de meme un reste de tension flotter dans l'air.  
- Ashiya ?  
- Oui ? sursauta Mizuki d'un air coupable, assise à son bureau.  
- ... Tu peux me passer le dico d'anglais ?  
- Ah, euh ... oui ! Tiens !  
Elle prit le dictionnaire sur le bureau et lui tendit. Sano s'avança pour le prendre, et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent un bref instant, mais suffisant toutefois pour faire paniquer Mizuki, qui laissa échapper le gros dictionnaire au moment ou les mains de Sano allaient s'en emparer. Il atterrit par terre avec un bruit du tonnerre, à un centimètre du pied de Sano. Mizuki se mit à pâlir, puis presque aussitôt, à rougir, et s'exclama:  
- Pardon Sano! Pardon! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Excuse-moi !!!  
- C'est bon, dit Sano calmement, je n'ai rien.  
- On l'a échappé belle, soupira Mizuki en s'essuyant le front.  
- Si tu étais moins distrait ...  
Ouah, il avait failli dire "distraite". Il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe! A toujours penser à Mizuki au féminin, il allait finir par lui parler au féminin, et là, ça serait la cata. Il ramassa le dictionnaire et se cala à nouveau au fond de son lit, le dico posé à côté de lui.  
- Bon, je vais aller prendre ma douche, dit Mizuki.  
- Ok.  
Elle entra dans la salle de bain et Sano l'entendit verrouiller derrière elle. Il soupira. Depuis l'affaire Kadoma, elle avait bien retenu la leçon, mais combien de temps allait-il se passer avant qu'un autre problème du genre fasse son apparition? Et combien de temps allait-il tenir, lui ?

° ° ° ° ° °

Il ... il devait rêver... c'était sans doute un rêve !!!!!!! C'était impossible autrement ! Il se repassa une nouvelle fois la scène dans sa tête. Il était en train de mâchouiller distraitement son stylo, appuyé sur son bureau, quand soudain son bras avait glissé et il s'était ouvert la lèvre avec le stylo. Il avait sursauté, et Mizuki s'était tournée vers lui en lui demandant si ça allait. Il avait répondu que oui, et là, elle avait dit: "Sano, tu saignes de la lèvre!" et il avait tendu la main pour prendre un mouchoir sur le bureau, mais Mizuki s'était avancée et avait mouillé son doigt avec sa salive avant de le passer sur sa lèvre fendue. Et soudain, elle avait eu l'air de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait et avait dit: "Pardon !!! Pardon Sano!!". Elle avait reculé, extremement gênée, et elle avait buté sur le dico qui traînait par terre (encore ce foutu dico!) et elle était tombée, alors il s'était précipité vers elle en lui demandant si elle ne s'était pas fait mal. Et elle avait relevé la tête pour lui dire (sans doute) qu'elle allait bien, et là, il avait réalisé à quel point leurs visages étaient proches. Et sans meme réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il s'était penché, et il l'avait embrassée, longtemps, longtemps, très longtemps...  
Et quand il s'était reculé, les joues brûlantes, elle l'avait dévisagé d'un air stupéfait et elle s'était enfuie. Et lui, il était resté dans cette position, agenouillé sur le sol, toujours incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, et d'ailleurs, il y était toujours.  
On frappa à la porte, puis Kayashima entra.  
- Sano? Ashiya est là?  
Sano leva les yeux vers lui, d'un air absent, comme s'il sortait d'une très longue rêverie (ce qui était le cas, quelque part).  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ashiya? demanda Kayashima.  
- Hein? Euh... pourquoi? demanda Sano en rougissant intensément.  
- Tu devrais voir les couleurs de ton aura... Qu'est-ce que tu fais à genoux par terre?  
Sano se releva, avec la désagréable impression d'être tout nu devant le regard scrutateur de son camarade de classe.  
- Je ne sais pas ou est Ashiya, dit-il en évitant la question. Tu lui voulais quoi?  
- Il m'avait demandé mes prises de notes d'anglais. Alors je voulais les lui donner.  
- Je lui donnerai quand il reviendra, dit Sano en s'emparant du cahier.  
- Merci. Si tu t'es disputé avec lui, tu ferais mieux d'aller le trouver vite fait, dit-il avant de quitter la chambre.  
- J'y vais de ce pas, murmura Sano quand la porte se fut refermée.

° ° ° ° ° °

Elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, elle n'était pas en train de promener Yûjiro, elle n'était pas en train de traîner près du stade – en même temps, en pleine nuit, ça aurait été bizarre – elle n'était pas non plus à la laverie (pour quoi faire? elle n'avait emporté aucun linge à laver). Peut-etre qu'elle était chez Umeda. Elle y allait super souvent. Sano se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie et entra sans meme prendre la peine de frapper.  
- Ashiya! s'exclama-t-il.  
Deux paires d'yeux surpris se posèrent sur lui, Umeda toussa et Sano se mit à rougir intensément pour la troisième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure.  
- Umeda-sensei, Akiha-san, balbutia-t-il. Pardon!  
Akiha Hara sourit, visiblement gêné d'être surpris dans une telle posture (heureusement que le rideau du lit de l'infirmerie, à moitié fermé, les cachait un peu). Avant qu'Umeda n'aie eut le temps de proférer un mot, Sano claqua la porte, l'esprit en ébullition.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? demanda Akiha d'une voix un peu essouflée.  
- Aucune idée, répondit le docteur sur le même ton. Et je m'en fous totalement.  
- Oui. Reprenons là où il nous a interrompus, sourit Akiha avant de se remettre à embrasser son sempaï.  
Sano, quand à lui, reprenait son souffle, appuyé contre un mur dans le couloir. Non seulement il avait couru partout pour chercher Ashiya, qui s'était enfuie après qu'il l'aie embrassée, mais en plus, il surprenait Umeda et Akiha très... intimes! Il fallait au moins un temps de récupération après tout ça...  
Soudain, alors qu'il s'était assis par terre et qu'il reprenait son souffle, il entendit une porte claquer en haut d'en escalier. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. C'était une sortie de secours qui donnait sur un toit. L'autre jour, il avait découvert que le loquet était cassé et il l'avait montré à Ashiya. Apparemment, personne d'autre n'était au courant que la serrure ne fonctionnait pas.  
Arrivé en haut, Sano ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit dans le noir et la fraîcheur de la soirée. Mizuki était là, appuyée contre la rambarde, à contempler les étoiles, qui étaient très lumineuses ce soir là.  
- Ashiya? appela doucement Sano après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.  
- Oh... Sano, dit Ashiya.  
- Ecoute, pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai agi sans réfléchir, je suis désolé, désolé, désolé...  
Mizuki resta silencieuse. Sano s'avança jusqu'à elle et murmura:  
- Je sais que j'ai eu tort, je te prie de m'excuser...  
- Tu as vu les étoiles? lança soudain Mizuki. Elles brillent fort, ce soir.  
Elle avait le nez en l'air, les yeux perdus dans les constellations, et Sano la vit frissonner.  
- Tu as froid?  
- Oui, dit-elle, un peu.  
- Viens, dit-il, en l'attirant contre lui.  
Loin de résister, elle se blottit contre lui, la tête contre son épaule, dans son cou, et Sano avait envie de la serrer extrêmement fort. Mais il se retint tout de même, car s'il la serrait aussi fort qu'il le désirait, elle ressortirait sans doute de là avec deux ou trois côtes cassées ''''.  
- Ashiya, tu m'excuses, pour tout à l'heure?  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et au lieu de répondre, elle l'embrassa.  
- ... Ashiya, dit Sano en reculant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- La même chose que toi tout à l'heure, sourit Mizuki.  
Ils se regardèrent un long moment et se remirent à s'embrasser comme si le monde en dépendait.  
- Sano, je t'aime, murmura Mizuki quand ils se séparèrent.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime...  
- Viens, retournons dans notre chambre. Il fera moins froid.  
Ils retournèrent jusqu'à la chambre 205, main dans la main, et recommencèrent à s'embrasser dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux. Ils s'affalèrent dans le lit de Sano, tout en continuant à s'échanger de baisers de plus en plus brûlants, des carresses de plus en plus poussées.  
- Ashiya, murmura Sano, si tu veux arrêter, c'est maintenant ou jamais.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, sourit Mizuki.  
- T'es sûr?  
- Sûr.  
Elle glissa les doigts sur son pantalon et déboutonna son jean, et Sano lui enleva doucement. Et à ce moment là, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait: il y avait comme une ... bosse... sous sa petite culotte.  
- Ashiya, balbutia-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la bosse. Tu... tu es un mec?  
- Ben, oui, idiot, dit Mizuki. Sinon je n'aurais pas pu rentrer à Ôsaka Gakuen!  
- ...

° ° ° ° ° °

Sano se réveilla en sursaut, les poils dressés d'horreur. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans son lit. Mizuki était assis(e?) sur la chaise de bureau et le regardait d'un air un peu surpris.  
- Sano? Ça va? Tu as fait un cauchemar?  
Sano ne pouvait que la regarder d'un air ébahi. Et s'il s'était trompé? Et si la bosse qu'il avait senti sous ses doigts pendant qu'il l'avait transportée jusqu'à l'infirmerie, n'avait été qu'un effet de son imagination? Et si Ashiya était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin? Et si, durant la dernière année, il avait cru qu'il partageait sa chambre avec une fille, alors qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un garçon, comme ça aurait logiquement du etre le cas dans une école de garçons?  
- C'était juste un rêve, s'exclama-t-il en tentant de chasser ses pensées de sa tête.  
- Hein? dit Mizuki, d'un ton perdu.  
- Le baiser était un rêve aussi, alors? demanda-t-il à mi-voix avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.  
- Pardon? rougit Mizuki.  
Tant pis, il était parti sur sa lancée, alors autant continuer.  
- On ne s'est pas embrassés, dans la réalité?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sano! s'exclama Mizuki, les joues écarlates. Bien sûr que non!  
- Hmm, dit Sano en tentant de cacher son air déçu.  
- T'es vraiment bizarre , insista Mizuki. Et si on allait manger? Ça te changera les idées.  
- Ok, dit Sano en se levant.  
Mizuki lui sourit et commença à ranger ses affaires de cours qu'elle avait étalés sur le bureau.  
- Tu sais, lança soudain Sano, fille ou garçon, je t'aime autant.  
- Hein? bredouilla Mizuki en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu dis?  
Sano se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Fille ou garçon, je t'aime autant.  
Il sourit et ouvrit la porte tandis que Mizuki, ébahie, passait lentement deux doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour vérifier si le baiser que venait de lui donner Sano avait bien été réel.  
- Tu viens? sourit Sano qui s'était retourné et la regardait depuis le couloir.  
Mizuki se mit à sourire.  
- Oui. J'arrive...

° FIN °


End file.
